The TARDIS's Gift
by Shlane
Summary: My version of what could have happened if APOTW had ended diffrently. 9thRose


Title: The TARDIS's Gift.

Author: Shlane

Rating: Not sure, maybe T. There's some swearing and slight adult themes but not enough to warrant M in my opinion, let me know if you think differently and I'll change it.

Summary: What if APOTW had ended differently and the Doctor hadn't had to absorbed the Time Vortex because Rose had let it go on her own instead, here's my version of what could have been.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (If I did a certain actor wouldn't have been allowed to quit.), I'm just borrowing the characters for a while and promise to return them when I'm done (Might keep Jack as my personal slave though…). I write stories for my own amusement and post them to see if anyone else likes them, I don't make any money from this (Wish I was could use some for uni.)

A/N: I've read several fics along this line and I wanted to do my own. I wrote this over the course of twenty-four hours so some bits were written late at night and may suck big time.

A/N2: This is un-beta'd by anyone but me and my computer spell checker so if you spot any errors let me know. Also my knowledge of Doctor Who is limited to the new series so if I have anything wrong from earlier series let me know and I'll change it if I can.

My first Doctor Who fic so be kind.

Now on with the story…

* * *

The TARDIS's Gift.

Rose felt the power of the Time Vortex washing through her, killing her. But she could see _everything,_ this was what the Doctor saw and she loved it, the power that coursed through her even as it killed her. She could hear the Doctor telling her to let go and she knew he was right. She had too much power, she had no right to this power, to decide who should live and who should die.

But she had one last thing to do, she had ended the Time Wars by destroying the Daleks but it had cost someone else his life and she couldn't allow that. He had brought the Doctor and time and if it wasn't for him Rose would have found a very different scene when she reached the station. Jack had given his life and now she gave him life back.

Rose felt his shock at been alive and then she turned her thoughts from him and back to the Doctor who was staring at her, she smiled to him and then turned to the TARDIS. Taking a deep breath she let the power go back to the Heart of the TARDIS where it belonged.

The TARDIS however wouldn't accept all of the power back and sent a small part of that power back into Rose, not enough to hurt her but enough to do what the TARDIS wanted it to do. /Why/ Rose asked the TARDIS as the small amount of power flowed back into her. To her surprise she received an answer/Wait and see./ the TARDIS told her mysterious and the Rose collapsed to the floor unconscious.

888888888

The Doctor rushed forward and caught Rose before she hit the floor, quickly he checked for a pulse and found one. He cradled her him his arms as his mind ran back over what had happened, he'd sent Rose back to her own time to protect her. Only she hadn't wanted to be protected and she'd gone to incredible lengths to get back, by looking into the Heart of the TARDIS, into the Time Vortex, she had very nearly sacrificed herself for him.

He had been impressed that she hadn't been seduced by the power and that she had been able to let it go.

Then it hit him; she'd destroyed the Daleks! They were gone, the Time War was over, the universe was safe and Gallifrey's sacrifice had not been in vain. A war that had raged invisible to lesser life forms had finally been ended once and for all by one of those lesser life forms. A young human girl from primitive Earth.

The Doctor looked up and saw Jack walking towards him, for a moment he was surprised, he knew Daleks had killed Jack. Then he realised; Rose had brought him back before she had released the power back to the TARDIS.

Jack knelt down next to the Doctor, "What happened? I was dead and then I wasn't and the Daleks were dust." He saw the figure in the Doctor's arms, "How did Rose get back?"

The Doctor said nothing instead he just lifted her and walked towards the TARDIS, Jack rushed ahead and opened the door. The Doctor carried Rose inside and up to the infirmary. He set her down on one of the exam beds and set several scans going before he started to answer Jack's questions.

Jack had been keeping quiet, he wanted answers to his questions but he knew that at that moment Rose was more important. He had been worried about her when he saw her unconscious in the Doctor's arms. Jack cared for Rose like a little sister, though he'd never flirt like that with his sister, but he'd always know that her heart belonged to the Doctor and his heart, or hearts, belonged to her. Now looking at them he wondered if this might be the kick in the pants needed to get them together.

"Rose didn't want to go home." The Doctor said, "She looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the power of the Time Vortex. She came here and destroyed the Daleks once and for all, something not even the Time Lords could do. She released the power back into the TARDIS but I guess she healed you first."

"How is she?" Jack asked

The Doctor glance over several of the monitors quickly, "It says she's fine, just exhausted. She should wake up on her own in a few hours."

"Do you want me to sit with her while you get some sleep, you look bloody awful." Jack offered

"Thanks, but I think you need it more than I do." The Doctor joked and then turned serious, "Seriously, I'll stay with her. Time Lords need less sleep than you silly apes. But if you could just sit with her for a few minuets while I get us off this bloody space station."

Jack nodded and the Doctor dashed to the control room. He set the controls to send the TARDIS to an uninhabited region of space in a time when there was nothing within three hundred light years that had even mastered fire let alone space travel, in short a very safe place. It also had a stunning view of what humans called the Horsehead nebular, one of Rose's favourite astronomical views.

Setting the controls to automatic and trusting the TARDIS to dodge any stray asteroids that happened to appear and returned to the infirmary.

Jack looked up as the Doctor walked back in, "Right then, night Doctor." He said and he left the room knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night but he knew the Doctor didn't need him under foot at that exact moment.

Jack had only known a little about the Time Lords before he'd met the Doctor and most of what he had known was legend. He also knew the legend of the Time War and he could only guess how the Doctor was feeling now that the War was finally and completely over.

888888888

The Doctor pulled a stool up next to Rose's bed and just sat there staring at her willing her to wake so he could see her beautiful eyes again. He took her hand and held it but it felt wrong when she didn't hold it back.

"You could have died Rose." He whispered to her, part of him wondered why she would risk it. Half of him said that she had done it to save her planet, her race. But the other half whispered that she had done it for him, because she had feelings for him.

The Doctor had long known of his feelings for Rose were more than he had ever felt for another companion, he loved her. There were just two little reasons that he hadn't acted on those feelings. One was he didn't know what Rose's feelings for him were.

And the second was that Gallifreyan Law against becoming involved with lesser species and thanks to the fact that it had been a very stuck up Time Lord who'd invented that law lesser species meant anyone who wasn't a Time Lord.

Now watching Rose the Doctor realised that he didn't give two shits about that stupid law, his Rose could have died today and he'd never have had the chance to tell her how he felt. The Doctor decided there and then that when Rose woke he was going to tell her his feelings. It suddenly seemed really stupid to him that he had been kept from his hearts' desire by an old Law made by a people that now only existed in him and his memory.

Really bloody stupid.

He smiled at Rose and suddenly the Doctor felt more tired than he had in centuries, he lay his head down next to Rose determined to just rest his eyes for a moment.

888888888

When Jack walked in several hours later he found then both still asleep, the Doctor's head on the bed next to their joined hands. They looked so sweet Jack thought with a laugh, now if the two of them would just admit their feelings then maybe they'd do something about the sexual tension that had been in the air since Jack's first night on board and had probably been there a lot longer than that.

Suddenly a monitor started bleeping rapidly and the Doctor's head shot up, he looked around wildly and then saw Jack standing by the door.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't touch anything." Jack said.

The Doctor started reading the monitor and then froze glancing around the room, to Jack it looked as though he was looking for something or someone.

"What is it Doc?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I haven't felt this since Gallifrey was destroyed."

"Felt what?" Jack asked curiously, despite having known the Doctor for quite a while he still knew little about the Time Lords as a race.

"Another Time Lord, I could swear that suddenly there's another Time Lord alive somewhere." The impact of what he'd said suddenly hit the Doctor and he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "nah not possible. Must be a trick of the mind, I'm finally losing it and no comments from you about having lost it years ago either." The Doctor shook his finger at Jack before turning back to the monitors surrounding Rose.

Jack decided to let the comment about another Time Lord slide for the moment and turned to the monitors as well. "So what's going on?" He asked.

"There's some sort of energy running through her system," The Doctor frowned at what he saw, "It the same type of energy as the Time Vortex. But that's impossible, she sent it all back into the TARDIS. Why would she keep some of it?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

Jack meanwhile had noticed an unused screen near the Doctor had lit up and alien script flowed over it, unusually the TARDIS wasn't translating it for Jack. "Err Doctor?" Jack caught his attention and pointed at the screen, "I think it's for you."

The Doctor looked up and saw the screen was filled with Gallifreyan script and it was clear it was a message for him and it was from the TARDIS, no one else knew his name.

_Theta, Rose didn't keep the power. I gave a small part of it back to her, not enough to hurt her but enough to do what I wanted it to. I did this because I have seen her heart and know of her love for you and I know you love her because I know you. I also know you won't do anything because of that stupid law. So this is my gift to you because you are the best partner a ship could ask for. My power has the ability to grant a hearts desire and that is what the power inside Rose is doing. Do not worry Rose will be fine Theta, I would never hurt her because that would hurt you and I love you. I love Rose as well, so enjoy this gift._

_TARDIS_

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

"She did this." He saw the lack of comprehension in Jack's eyes and explained further, "The TARDIS did this."

"What? Why?" Jack couldn't get his mind around it.

"The TARDIS, she gave some of the power back to Rose."

"But why?"

"It's her gift to me because I love Rose and she loves me."

"My god, the bloody ship caught on before the two of you did, Well done girl." He said to the ship in general, the he frowned. "But what's the power doing to Rose?"

"I don't know." The Doctor threw up his hands in frustration, "Nine hundred years of time and space and I haven't the slightest clue what's happening to the woman I love."

"But the TARDIS wouldn't hurt her would she?" Jack asked suddenly concerned that maybe the TARDIS was jealous of the feelings between the Doctor and Rose.

"Of course not." The Doctor said as thought it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "She'd never hurt Rose."

"Then all we can do is wait." Jack said, he pulled a second stool up to the opposite side of the bed and took Rose's other hand, the two men sat in silence, waiting.

88888888

Several hours past and the energy of the Time Vortex continued to move through Rose's body, changing it in ways the Doctor and Jack didn't yet realise. As far as they knew Rose simply remained unconscious.

The first the Doctor and Jack knew of the changes going on in Roses body was when her body suddenly went into a seizure. It took the combined strength of the Doctor and Jack to hold her down and stop her hurting herself.

Rose moaned in pain and it broke the Doctor's hearts that he could do nothing for her. He didn't know what was hurting her and so he couldn't stop the pain. Finally the seizure passed and Rose relaxed back onto the bed, the Doctor smoothed her hair away from her face. He was surprise to feel Jack tugging at his sleeve.

He turned to glare at the human but Jack wordlessly pointed at the monitor above Rose's head. The Doctor looked up and nearly passed out from shock. Two heartbeats.

"Doctor, does that say she has two hearts?" Jack asked, the Doctor could only nod and stared dumbly at the screen. "Why does she suddenly have two hearts?"

The Doctor had no answer for that all he could do was stare at the screen. He'd only ever known of only one race in all of time and space that had hearts like what he saw on screen. And now he knew there was only one other being in the universe with a circulatory system like that. Him.

Jack realised he wasn't getting any answers from the Doctor so he started to work it out himself, aloud in the hope it might jolt the Doctor out of his own little universe. "So lets work this through Rose has two hearts, you have two hearts." He glanced at another screen, "Rose has some seriously alien things in her blood stream and you're an alien. And finally the TARDIS has the power to reverse a creature back to an egg and said she was giving you and Rose a gift."

If Jack was hoping that this might get the Doctor answering him he was sourly disappointed, the Doctor was still in his own little world, "Doctor, Rose is changing."

That got his attention, "In to what?" He asked, as thought he hadn't heard any of Jack's earlier comments, which Jack decided, was entirely possible.

"And you call humans thick." Jack muttered under his breath, "She has two hearts and things in her blood I've never seen before and you can sense another Time Lord, what do you think she's becoming?"

"A Time Lord?" The Doctor whispered to himself.

Give the man a medal, Jack though sarcastically, took him long enough to catch on, though I was going to have to knock it into his head with a blunt object.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked and suddenly Jack realised he wasn't talking to him but to the TARDIS, "What have you gone and bloody done?"

The TARDIS printed her answer on the same screen as before; this time though she allowed the translation matrix to work so Jack could understand, after all the cleaver little human had worked it out before the self-professed genius had:

_What I had to do, what Rose wanted me to do. When she looked into my Heart and I looked into hers, I saw her love for you but she saw that I knew of you love for each other long before either of you would admit it even to yourselves. She asked me a question and I answered her. She asked why you'd never acted on your feelings and I told her about that stupid Law and how you were afraid that she wouldn't stay with you because she was only human and she wouldn't be able to cope with everything you see._

_She called you quiet a few things, stupid ass been the kindest. I told her that even if you could get past your obsession with Laws, Laws that can't even apply anymore, would always be at the back of your mind, as would your fear. She wished there were someway for her to see what you see, to show you she wasn't afraid. I also read a desire deep down in her core to be like you and with you forever. That's why I gave her some power back, my power can transform desires into reality._

_This is my gift to the both of you, don't screw this up Theta._

Both men stared at the screen for several second trying to absorb the message, "Well there's your answer Doc, the TARDIS did it cause Rose wanted it."

"But why?" The Doctor seemed to ask the universe in general and was more than slightly surprised to get an answer.

"Because I love you." Rose said quietly from her bed, both men spun around to see her looking at them, "And because I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Rose tried to sit up and the Doctor rushed to her side to help her. Once she was settled in an upright position resting against the pillows she took hold of the Doctor's hand.

"But why Rose, why do this for me? You can't understand what been a Time Lord entails."

Rose raised her other hand to his lips to silence him, "but I do, the TARDIS told me everything. She showed me all that Gallifrey was, all its history and everything else that has ever happened to her. She showed it me all."

"How?" Jack knew he should butt out and leave the couple alone but he just wanted a few answers first.

"The TARDIS is telepathic and telepathy is very fast." Rose explained, "When I looked into the Vortex she saw my heart's desire shared everything with me so that I would know what it would mean." She smiled at the Doctor. "And I still wanted it, wanted you." She lent forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

That was when Jack decided it really was time for him to go as this was getting way too personal. Not that he personally had any objections to watching two consenting adults to it, or even joining in, but he surmised that Rose and quite likely the Doctor would kill him if he didn't go.

He stepped into the hallway and then noticed it suddenly warped so he was at the opposite end of the ship to the infirmary. Apparently the TARDIS thought they deserved some privacy and Jack was not about to argue with a ship who could change you race. He cringed at the thought of what she might turn him into if he pissed the ship off.

An image of a slug suddenly entered his mind courtesy of the telepathic ship and Jack definitely got the message. He decided to and put all the books in the Earth section of the library into something resembling an order, apparently the TARDIS approved and obligingly warped him to the door of the library.

88888888

Back in the infirmary Rose and the Doctor had forgotten that Jack had ever been there let alone noticed that he had left. They were too busy touching and kissing to have noticed if a gang of Slitheen had matched in and started bell dancing.

The Doctor broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, "You're fantastic Rose Tyler, absolutely bloody fantastic."

"So are you Doctor."

The Doctor grinned and pulled her in for another long kiss. Then he did something he'd longed to do since he'd first grabbed her hand; he reached out with his mind and touched hers. She was shocked at first but soon realised what was happening and tentivly reached out with her still untested telepathy and touched his mind.

The Doctor gasped when he felt her mental touch, "Rose." He moaned softly as he mind began to stoke his, arousing him even more than he already was with her in his arms. He moaned again, for someone who wasn't born a telepath she certainly seemed to know what she was doing.

His hands slid under her tee shirt and up until he reached her silk clad breasts where he began to gently stroke her nipples until she was moaning his name. Her hands ran down his chest and began to undo his belt. Suddenly he realised what they were doing and he broke the kiss, his hands going do to catch hers.

"Rose are you sure that's a good idea? You've had a very tiring day and after what your body's been through today I really don't think that you're up to this."

Rose slipped off the bed and pulled him up as well so he was standing opposite her. "I don't know if it's because I'm a Time Lord now or a residual effect of the Time Vortex but I've never felt better." She pressed herself against him and he groaned, he was loosing the battle with the part of him that wanted to take her there and then.

Rose could see and feel the effect she was having on him. She could also see in his mind how close he was to loosing it and just what would make him loose it. Rose smiled to herself as she let her hand trail down his chest to the bulge in his trousers; he was out of practice at shielding his thoughts from others.

As she stroked his erection the Doctor lost his fragile control and he knew he had to have her and he had to have her now! He retained enough sanity as her fingers continued to caress him to realise that the infirmary beds weren't nearly as soft as the one in his room.

He kissed her passionately and then swept her up into his arms, still keeping his lips locked on her. He carried her to his room, the walk seemed shorter than normal and later he would realise that the TARDIS had obligingly warped his room close to the infirmary.

At that exact moment though all he could think of was the incredibly sexy woman in his arms. He kicked his door shut behind them and practically threw Rose onto the bed and then pounced on her pinning her to the bed as his mouth once again assaulted hers and his hands began to explore her body, removing want ever clothing got in the way.

Rose didn't object to any of this, she was just as quickly removing his clothing, she caught a thought from him that perhaps he was been too rough and she hastily assured him with her mind that she certainly didn't mind him doing what he was doing.

Soon they were naked in each other's arms and the Doctor grinned down at his lover, "I love you Rose."

"Love you too Doctor." And they spent the next several hours showing each other over and over how much they loved each other.

888888888

Hours later they lay in the Doctor's bed sated, at least for the moment. Rose had her head on his chest listening to the soothing rhythm of his hearts and enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. He had one arm wrapped around her while his other hand was on her chest, still marvelling at the feel of the two hearts that now beat there.

"Rose." The Doctor said softly, "You remember a while ago you asked me what my name was and if I ever got sick of been called 'The Doctor' and I told you I was used to it."

"Yeah."

"Well that wasn't exactly true, I am used to been called the Doctor but I do have a Gallifreyan name, unfortunately most races can't pronounce it. Even most Time Lords never bothered with their full names."

"So what did you call each other?" Rose asked curiously

"We had nick names, often a shortening of our full names." The Doctor sighed, "I hardly ever told anyone mine. Haven't even used it since Gallifrey was destroyed. Only the TARDIS uses it now."

"What is it?"

"Theta." He said softly.

"I like it," Rose told him she cuddled up closer to him and felt his body respond to her, that was once noticeable and enjoyable difference between Time Lords and human men, it took them a lot less time to recover. Rose ran her hand down his chest and grasped his hard shaft, "Make love to me Theta." She said and he was only too happy to oblige.

888888888

"Morning Jack." Rose said as she and the Doctor walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon, Rose. Jack said from where he was making a sandwich with fillings Rose didn't recognise and didn't want to sample.

"It can't be afternoon." Rose said

"See for yourself." Jack waved to the clocks on the wall behind him. The top one told the time and date in relation to a planet that no longer existed, the Doctor had told Rose he only kept it because it gave him a content to keep track of what he was doing by, but Rose suspected it had more sentimental value than he was prepared to admit to.

Rose had absolutely no clue how to read Gallifreyan time so underneath that one Rose had hung a clock of her own, one she'd made in secondary school woodwork actually. The Doctor had teased her about it been lopsided but Rose had pointed out that provided it kept time so she knew how long the food had been cooking for she didn't mind.

She could however read both clocks well enough to know that it was the afternoon and she wondered just what time she had fallen asleep last night, or rather this morning.

"Morning." The Doctor said as he swung into the room.

"Apparently its afternoon." Rose said pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Alright then, afternoon. We must have been busy last night to have missed that much time passing." He said with a wink at Rose and then a quick kiss before he started to make lunch for the two of them.

"Oh by the way Doc," Jack said, "All the books in the Earth section of the library are now arranged by century of publication and then author." The other two stared at him but he didn't to notice, "Oh and I separated the fiction ones out though it was hard to tell fact from fiction at times." Jack finally caught the looks the other two were giving him.

"I was bored." He said defensively, "You two were occupied and the TARDIS wouldn't let me near that side of the ship. Every time I tried to leave the corridors warped and I was back where I started, so I decided to stay in the library and do something productive for a few hours. The I got some sleep on the couch and when I woke up I spent a few more hours reading and let me tell you some of that so called science is a real good laugh."

"Whatever." Rose said her mind still on what she'd been doing the pervious night, the same thoughts occupied the Doctor if his distracted actions were anything to go by. She smiled at him and took a sip of the hot drink she'd come to like, sort of a coffee with a hint of chocolate and some other taste she couldn't identify, tasted much better then it sounded though.

"So where we off to today?" Jack asked

"Gotta go to Earth and let mum know I'm not dead." Rose said taking another sip.

"Oh I can't wait to see that one." Jack said with a grin, "The only thing worse than 'mum I'm pregnant' has got to be 'mum I'm an alien.' Especially with your mum."

Rose and the Doctor stared at each other in horror and Jack realised that neither of them had thought of that. He was right too, they had discussed when and if to tell Jackie about their relationship but that particular fact had never occurred to either of them.

"We could just not tell her." The Doctor said weakly.

"She's hardly going to miss the fact that her only child who she raise all by herself suddenly has two hearts is she." Rose pointed out quiet fairly; "She's going to blame you."

"I know." The Doctor said, "So what do we tell her first; we're together or you're an alien."

"I've a better idea." Rose said with an evil glance at Jack, "Let's send Jack to tell her both."

Jack backed away from them, he'd already met Jackie once on a trip back to see Rose's family and he'd decided that not even he would try and flirt with her, she was just too scary. "You send me and I'll give her my TARDIS key, then you'll never get away from her."

All three of them laughed and headed towards the control room, knowing that they had to get this visit over with and it was better sooner rather then later. As Rose had put it, "Knowing my luck if we wait I'll have to add 'mum I'm pregnant' to the list."

888888888

The three of them climbed the stairs to Jackie's flat, "How do I tell her?" Rose asked.

"Over the phone from the opposite end of space." Jack suggested.

"And another time." The Doctor added, he wasn't much looking forward to this either, he just knew he was going to be on the receiving end of another slap.

Rose paused outside the door and took a deep breath before opening it and calling out, "Mum, it's me, are you in? Mum?"

Rose was instantly enveloped in a huge hug from her mother, "Oh Rose sweetie I thought you were dead. Rose"

"Mum I'm fine really," Rose said as she hugged her back. "We're all fine, and the Daleks are gone for good."

"Oh Rose" Jackie apparently couldn't get over her daughter been alive and probably hadn't heard a thing she'd said. Rose guided her mum into the living room and then sent the Doctor to make them all a cup of tea.

They all sat in silence for a few minuets sipping their tea, then Jackie said. "There's something different about you Rose love."

The three time travellers looked at each other, the time had come. Rose gestured for the Doctor and Jack to go into the kitchen while she explained. Which they did.

"Run for cover?" Jack suggested and the Doctor was tempted to agree, "She's going to kill you y'know." The Doctor nodded. "Well I suppose that regeneration trick of the Time Lords will help."

"All the regeneration in the universe won't help against that woman, there's a finite number of times I can do it and she'll make death permanent I know it."

They heard the sound of smashing china coming from the living room as Jackie dropped her cup. "You're what!"

"Think she told her." Jack commented as the two men listened to Rose trying to calm her mother, it clearly wasn't working.

Jackie stormed into the kitchen and the Doctor braced himself knowing what was coming. The first slap didn't take him by surprise and neither did the second but by the fourth he was getting a little bit annoyed with the human.

Finally after eight or nine blows Rose succeeded in restraining her mother. Denied the ability to physically hit the Doctor Jackie settled for hurling verbal abuse at him instead.

"Mum would you shut up and listen!" Rose finally yelled loud enough to wake the dead. Jackie was shocked enough at her daughter's out burst to do as she was told, "Thank you, now will you listen to what I'm saying. It wasn't the Doctor's fault alright he didn't do it."

"Then what happened?" Jackie asked for more reasonable than she had been for the past ten minuets.

"It was the only way for me to survive." Rose lied, she didn't want to hurt her mother by telling her that she had wanted to become a Time Lord, "I looked into the Time Vortex and absorbed the power, but no ones supposed to do that. It was killing me and there was only one species that could possibly survive, a Time Lord. So the power of the Time Vortex changed me if it hadn't I'd be dead. Would you have preferred that?"

"Of course not Rose, but are you happy sweetie?" Jackie asked

Rose smiled, "I told you there was nothing for me here anymore and that's still true. I love seeing the universe and now I know it all." Rose took her mother's hand and did what the Doctor had done to her a year before. Rose showed her mother everything, the turn of the Earth as it hurtled round the sun, the sun around the galaxy and the galaxy through the universe.

"That's what I see and I love it mum."

Jackie let go of her daughter's hand a whirled to face the Doctor who reflexively took a step away from her. "You," Jackie jabbed her finger at him, "had better take care of my daughter or I will make sure that you wish you had never been born. You got that." The Doctor nodded, he hoped word didn't get out that the last Time Lord was terrified of a human woman. But then he wasn't the last anymore was he?

"Right then." Jackie suddenly switched mood and became very friendly again, she put her arm through Rose's, "Right now I want to know all about, what did you call them Rose Time Lord?" Rose nodded, "After all if my daughter's going to be an alien I deserve to know something about her."

888888888

That night Rose was lying naked in the Doctor's arms on top of his bed. They'd eventually escaped from Jackie and the three of them had spent the afternoon exploring London. There was one place Rose especially wanted to show the Doctor, the yard with the Bad Wolf message. After that they'd been for chips and then Rose and the Doctor had gone back to the TARDIS.

Jack on the other hand, after making them promise not to leave him, had decided to go and explore the local nightlife. Rose told him to have fun and the Doctor told him not to bring any strays home.

"Rose why did you lie to your mum?" The Doctor asked.

Rose sighed, she'd known this question was coming. "Because it would have been too much for her and if I'd told her it was the TARDIS's fault then she would have taken an axe to the poor girl and that's hardly the thank you she deserves."

"Good point, I like her the way she is."

"Boys and their toys." Rose complained, "I'm starting to get jealous."

"Don't." the Doctor whispered as he leaned down to kiss her while his hand started to stroke her side, "There's only one person that I love" and he proceeded to demonstrate.

888888888

Rose woke unusually early the next morning, she looked over and saw the Doctor was already awake, "Morning." She said, "How come I'm up so early?"

"Time Lords need less sleep than humans." The Doctor explained. "Leaves more time for other things." He grinned and kissed her.

The two of them finally got out of bed two hours later and were still up before Jack.

When the human finally put in an appearance the Doctor and Rose had already finished breakfast and were chatting about where to go next.

"You have a good time last night?" Rose asked as he walked in still looking tired.

"Oh yeah."

"What was her name?" the Doctor asked

"_Their_ names were Katie and Kika."

"Kika Atckinson?" Rose asked, Jack nodded and Rose burst out laughing in between giggles she managed to say, "We were at school together and she was the biggest slut in the year. Thought she was better than the rest of us. She's also my second cousin."

Jack stared at Rose in horror; "You look nothing like her."

"Thank god."

Jack turned bright red and turned away from them trying to disguise his embarrassment, "So where to next?"

Both the Doctor and Rose were laughing so hard neither of them could speak, when they finally calmed down the doctor said, "I was just telling Rose that the TARDIS had picked up an unusual signal, thought we might go and investigate, but if you'd rather go to Rose's cousin's." He said with a wicked grin.

"No the signal sounds perfect." Jack said setting the other two off again. The two Time Lords continued to tease poor jack all through his breakfast before setting a course for whatever adventure awaited them at the end of the strange signal.

The END

* * *

So what did you think? Good/Bad? Either way please review and tell me, flames will be used to barbecue my cousin. 

I was thinking of doing a sequel, any comments?

Thanks for reading

Shlane


End file.
